Currently available fantasy games and game-like applications, including fantasy sports systems, monitor and record individual player performance as part of scoring the competitions. Because results and scores are driven, in part, by individual player performance, many users follow individual players very closely. Many users strongly desire a way to more actively use and apply their knowledge of individual players, in contests with other users, within the context of games such as fantasy sports. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved game systems and contest applications that allow users to compete with others in contests that are based, at least in part, on individual player performance.